Mercury Black vs Hitmonlee
Mercury Black vs Hitmonlee is a Fanon Death Battle episode. It pits Mercury from the RWBY series against Hitmonlee from Pokémon. Intro (*cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Throughout fictional fights, punches are the most common form of damage. However, those who specialise in kicks have more than earned their mark. Like Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon, and Mercury Black, the king of kicks. I'm Kontororou, and it's my job to analyze weapons, armour, skills and anything else they might have to see who would win a RWBY vs PKMN episode. Hitmonlee (*cue Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Indigo Plateau Theme) Kanto, home to many weird and wonderful Pokémon. From the power of Mewtwo to the beauty of Charizard, variety is key. But certain 'mons choose to specialise their variety into what they know best. Such is the case for Hitmonlee. Coming in at four-foot-eleven and weighing just under 50 kilo's, Hitmonlee proudly boasts offence over defence. As a pure Fighting-type, Hitmonlee is naturally resistant to Rock, Bug and Dark types, while weak to Fairy, Psychic and Flying. Hitmonlees legs are the crux of its arsenal, having perfected every kind of kick and being able to kick from any position. When kicking, it's sole can become as hard as a diamond. Additionally, as a surprise attack and for more range, his legs can extend to nearly twice their normal length. Hitmonlee is packing three Abilities in combat. Limber, which prevents Hitmonlee from becoming paralysed. Reckless, which increases the power of attacks with recoil damage by 20%. Finally, he has Unburden, which increases it's speed when it uses an item. (*Cue Pokémon X/Y - Trainer Battle Theme) Hitmonlee packs a large variety of options up close, but no long range options to speak of. Whilst this does make Hitmonlee very easy to work around, it also makes him very difficult to get at. Let's start with his most obvious attacks; the kicks. He'll burn you with Blaze Kick, deal hefty damage with Mega Kick, Jump Kick and Hi Jump Kick, and strike twice with Double Kick. He can remove and bypass special defences with Brick Break and Feint, deal more damage the more a fight does on with Reversal, deal double damage if it took damage beforehand with Revenge, fight up close with Close Combat, and even make opponents flinch with Rolling Kick. He can fake out opponents with ... Fake Out, but it can only be used once at the start of battle. He can read minds with Mind Reader, allowing him to ensure his next attack will hit. He can pump himself up with Focus Energy, increasing his critical-hit ratio. It can increase its Attack with Meditate, identify it's foes with Foresight, brace itself against any and all attacks with Endure, and defend against spread damage with Wide Guard. Hitmonlee, whilst a very competent fighter, does have weaknesses. Aside from the already established Pokémon weaknesses, Hitmonlee is a purely physical fighter, putting him at a disadvantage against foes with ranged attacks. Finally, his stats in defence and speed are mediocre at best, leaving him somewhat of a glass cannon. Even with these in mind, Hitmonlee will see every match through to the end regardless. Mercury Black (*Cue RWBY Vol 2 - Time to Say Goodbye - Instrumental) In the world of Remnant, with such flashy and over-the-top weaponry, you'd think using just your body would put you at a huge disadvantage. Not the case for the likes of Mercury Black. Mercury grew up in the mountains with his father Marcus, an expert assassin and implied alcoholic. One night, Mercury fought and wound up killing his father. While that was happening, pyro-bitch and Emerald were watching, waiting to talk with Marcus. Upon seeing his death and Mercury walk away, Cinder offered him a place in her faction. Mercury accepted and quickly rose up as one of her most skilled fighters. Whilst at first glance he may appear to be a normal teenager, Mercury's legs are actually cybernetic, granting him increased striking power, more durability and higher speed. So fast that he managed to react and dodge to lightning and kick Ruby out of her Semblance. Aside from his legs, Mercury's primary weapons are a pair of Boots with a built-in firing mechanism, loaded with Dust bullets. While Mercury predominantly uses his legs to fight (likely some variation of Tae-Kwon-Do, Muay Thai or Capoeira better suited to his cybernetic augmentations), he has been known to use his hand to grapple, redirect or block attacks, usually to capitalise with an offensive barrage. This is used in tandem with his expert combat mind, used to analyze and gauge a foes weaponry before committing to a long-term battle plan. Like everyone in RWBY, Mercury can generate his soul outwardly as an Aura. Aura can block deadly attacks and heal minor wounds and regenerates over time, but is by no means infinite. If that wasn't enough, he can also use Dust effectively in combat. Like the time he used Air Dust to create a miniature cyclone. Mercury is an expert in his abilities and quite the badass. The last thing you want to do is get on this guy's bad side. Intermission (*cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Alright, the fighters are set. Lets get into it. Fight! (*Cue Street Fighter IV - Ryu vs Gouken) Hitmonlee runs towards Mercury, while Mercury goes to a defensive stance, anticipating the first attack. Mercury dodges Mega Kick and responds with a trio of kicks to the face, before retreating to what he assumes is a safe distance to anticipate Hitmonlee's next move. Hitmonlee catches him off guard, however, his legs doubling in length to score a direct hit to the face with Blaze Kick. Mercury is sent flying from the impact, but Aura blocks the impact from actually hurting him. Mercury gets up, somewhat dazed. Mercury: OK, did not see that coming. Good to know. With Mercury still dazed, Hitmonlee capitalises with Jump Kick, sending flying again. This time, Mercury recovers from the attack, firing several shots at Hitmonlee, who blocks the attacks with a multitude of Rolling Kicks. Mercury runs over to Hitmonlee, attacking him with a barrage of kicks and shots. Hitmonlee fights back with Close Combat, fighting blow for blow, each opponent looking for an opening. Eventually, Mercury sees a chance an kicks him backwards. Hitmonlee is sent tumbling onto the floor, eventually coming to a stop. Walking over to finish the job, Hitmonlee suprises him with Feint, bypassing and removing his Aura to strike him in the stomach. Mercury grabs his stomach in pain, breathing heavily. Hitmonlee attempts to finish the fight with Hi Jump Kick, but Mercury dodges at the last second, leaving Hitmonlee crashing down. Hitmonlee gets up, and formulates one final gambit. Seeing Mercury come in to strike, he braces for the attack with Endure, before smacking him away with Brick Break. But then goes for the all or nothing approach with Reversal. However, Mercury dodges to the lower left, aiming one boot directly at Hitmonlee's eye. Mercury: Say goodnight!" Bang. Mercury walks away, victorious. Hitmonlee is resurrected by Ho-Oh. K.O.! (*cue RWBY Vol 3 - I'm the One) Both kickers were skilled in combat, but Mercury's battle strategy, insane reaction speed and projectiles overpowered Hitmonlee's melee range and superior striking strength. In addition, Mercury has demonstrated far superior durability than anything from Hitmonlee, given his fights against Yang and Amber. This is without accounting for any Dust usage on his part as well. Looks like this was a fight Mercury got a kick out of. The winner is Mercury. Next time Giovanni: Do you want to find out what "or else" means? Roman: Oh, it is good to be back! Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Kontororou Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles